Books and Tea
by GrayHime13
Summary: Tak perlu kemewahan cukup dengan buku dan teh. Tak perlu kebohongan untuk membanggakan diri kalau kau bisa dapatkan kebahagiaan di perpustakaan. For World's Books Day [23 April 2015]/Happy Books Day!/Sorry for typos/Cover not mine/AU!Fuu/AN: disclaimer tiap buku sudah saya cantumkan di tiap paragraf.


**Books and Tea**

_Presented by GrayHime13_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_For World's Books Day [April 23__rd__]_

_Warning : Fictogemino, first person's POV, OOC, AU, typo(s), etc._

_DLDR~_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

Sederhana saja

Tak perlu suatu kemewahan

Tak perlu sesuatu yang elegan

Tanpa kefanaan belaka apapun

Dengan sederhana saja tanpa hal merepotkan

Cukup dengan hal yang sederhana saja

.

Dengan sofa kecil marun di dekat jendela

Meja kayu berukuran sedang dengan ukiran

Hanya ukiran sederhana tak ada yang spesial

Biasa dan tak menarik begitu sederhana

Namun cukup terlihat serasi dengan sofa itu

Pasangan mebel yang serasi dan sederhana

.

Secangkir _earl grey tea _hangat juga pocinya

Dengan beberapa tumpuk buku

Juga dengan buku catatan dan sebuah pena

Menempati meja itu dengan manisnya

Diiringi dengan hujan yang turun

Tak lupa dengan kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang memekakan telinga

.

Hei, tanggal berapa sekarang ini?

Oh, ya benar tanggal 23 April

Hari yang spesial bagi para pecinta buku

Kalian tahu sendiri, kan, hari apa ini

Sebenarnya hari ini cukup melelahkanku

Tapi tak apalah yang penting aku bisa membaca buku dengan santai

.

Suasana yang cukup tenang

Walaupun dengan iringan suara hujan yang cukup deras

Kurasa tak lama lagi ada badai

Yah seperti keinginanku, benar- benar sempurna

Cukup menyita waktu di rumah dengan kegiatan lain

Membaca buku dan menyesap teh benar-benar hal yang menenangkan

.

Menyesap _earl grey tea_ begitu menyenangkan

Aroma yang begitu khas dengan buah citrus

Memikirkan novel misteri yang baru selesai kubaca

Tentang pembunuhan yang mustahil juga alibi yang sempurna

Para penulis misteri itu memang orang jenius

Membuat macam- macam kasus yang kadang di luar akal sehat

.

Sesekali memandang ke luar jendela

Melihat hujan yang turun dengan derasnya

Cukup membuatku memikirkan sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung

Tapi sama sekali bukan masalah apapun

Menurutku hujan adalah suatu berkat untuk membuat tenang di rumah

Aku tak peduli soal hal ini, sama sekali tak peduli

.

Kini ensklopedia serangga ada di tangan kananku

Berisi data-data serangga yang jarang bisa ditemukan

Ensklopedia ini hebat, memiliki hamper semua fakta yang ada

Para ilmuwan penyusun ensklopedia ini luarbiasa

Tak salahkan untuk membaca ensklopedia serangga?

Toh, ini sudah jadi kebiasaanku dari dulu

.

Satu per satu novel akhirnya selesai kubaca

Novel–novel setebal 5 sentimeter yang cukup singkat

Dengan sesekali menyesap teh hangat

Berhati- hati dengan cangkir kacanya

Meletakannya pelan- pelan hingga tanganku bergetar

Seolah cangkir itu adalah barang yang paling rapuh, bahkan bisa hancur jika kupegang

.

Buku-buku yang bertumpuk itu tersusun rapi

Tidak terlalu jauh dengan cangkir kaca _earl grey tea_–ku

Juga buku catatanku yang ada di pinggir meja

Memikirkan kembali apa saja yang hari ini telah kulakukan

Hingga berakhir disini, di perpustakaan keluargaku

Menikmati sisa hari yang ada

.

Halaman per halaman kubuka dengan cepat

Satu novel kini digenggamanku

Tak sabar menemui akhir dari cerita yang tragis ini

Kubaca cepat baris per baris kalimat tiap halaman

Seringai terpasang dibibirku

Menanggapi adegan mendebarkan dalam novel

Baru saja kuambil dari rak paling utara di perpustakaan ini

Seolah menuntutku untuk membacanya

Kulangkahkan kembali kakiku ke sofa marun

Tepat di dekat jendela yang paling pojok

.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan

Sebuah perapian ukuran sedang di dinding masih padam

Kayu bakar di dalamnya masih dingin

Sengaja memang tak kunyalakan

Aku memang tak menyukai cuaca dingin, tetapi...

...Setidaknya biarkan aku menikmati buku dan cuaca ini

.

Jendela disampingku sengaja kubiarkan terbuka

Hanya ada sedikit angin hari ini

Awan–awan kelabu berarak tanpa tujuan dilangit

Meneteskan rintik-rintik hujan dengan derasnya

Lalu kembali lagi pada buku di tanganku ini

.

Sebuah novel lawas yang melegenda

Kisah Romeo dan Juliet memang tragis

Banyak penyuka karya Shakespeare itu diluar sana

Sayang sekali bukan aku bukan salah satunya

Buku itu baru selesai kubaca, menarik memang

Kisah cinta tragis yang bisa membuat terbawa perasaan

Tapi sekali lagi aku tak terlalu suka romansa

.

Pintu perpustakaan tiba- tiba terbuka

Kuedarkan pandanganku pada pintu

Hanya seorang pelayanku rupanya

Mengantarkan sepoci _earl grey tea _yang baru

Menggantikan poci yang isinya sudah habis ini

.

Jam diatas rak gantung itu masih terus berdetak

Setengah lima ya? Kurang lebih tiga jam aku disini

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa terasa

Tentu saja karena novel–novel ini

Kembali kufokuskan pada novel digenggamanku

Dan akhirnya sampai di halaman terakhir, selesai sudah

.

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle memang sangat hebat

Menuliskan cerita-cerita yang begitu mengesankan dan mendebarkan

Penuh petualangan dari duet maut Holmes dan Watson

Penuh teori dan kasus yang rumit nan membingungkan

Sayangnya, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan anaslisis dari Holmes ini

Cukup sudah novel Sherlock Holmes: Anjing Setan ini mengesankanku

.

Nyonya Jacqueline Wilson memang penuh dengan ide yang hebat

Menggambarkan sosok Ruby dan Garnet yang begitu berbeda

Seorang gadis _extrovert_ dan satunya lagi gadis _introvert_

Namun saling melengkapi dengan aksi kembar mereka

Sepasang anak kembar yang punya impian berbeda

Bagiku novel Double Act memang sangat hebat

.

Meg Cabot tak pernah kehabisan ide untuk kisah Suze

Gadis _Mediator _yang tak mau berurusan dengan hantu lagi

Gadis yang bahkan tak mau punya kelebihan sebagai _mediator_

Berkeinginan punya hidup layaknya remaja normal

Kehidupan tanpa kaitan dengan 'dunia lain'

Keinginan yang sama denganku dalam konteks yang 'berbeda'

.

Judy Blume sukses membuatku jatuh cinta pada novelnya

Sang tokoh utama yang dihormati di awal novel

Menjadi seorang yang di-_bully _di akhirnya

Berkebalikan dengan gadis yang 'seharusnya' di-_bully _sebelumnya

Sebuah _plot twist_ yang cukup menarik dengan komplikasi yang ada

Blubber memanglah cocok dibaca setelah hariku yang merepotkan ini

.

Novel _trilogy_ karya Suzanne Collins memang mengesankan

_Heroine_ yang tangguh, pemberani, sekaligus menawan

Seorang Katniss Everdeen yang pemberani dan begitu tangguh

Dipasangkan dengan Peeta Mellark yang tangguh dan menawan

Tak lupa dengan tokoh-tokoh lainnya yang digambarkan berbeda satu dengan lainnya

_Hunger Games Series_ emang tak pernah membuatku bosan

Aku tak pernah bosan membaca novel _trilogy_ seperti ini

Karya Veronica Roth yang satu ini memang mengagumkan

Sang _heroine_ Tris dan pasangannya Four

Pasangan _divergent_ yang tangguh dan serasi

Dengan sedikit bumbu romansa yang terkandung didalamnya

Sayang sekali kelihatannya kami belum punya seri terbarunya di perpustakaan ini

.

Hercule Poirot memang mengesankanku pada tiap kasusnya

Pria dengan sel abu-abu dan kumis khasnya itu tak pernah membosankan

Agatha Christie memang mengidolakan karya Sir Conan Doyle

Sehingga tak mengherankan kalau gaya tulisannya hampir mirip dengan petualang Holmes

Novel detektif abu-abu itu memang impresif

Biarlah aku menutup novel misteri ini, menggantinya dengan yang lainnya

.

Hujan masih saja mengguyur kota ini dengan derasnya

Jendela disampingku saja yang kubiarkan terbuka

Sebenarnya cuaca seperti ini cukup dingin

Tapi bagiku sudah cukup memakai _sweater _ini

_Sweater_ warna orange dan mantel putih panjang.

Dengan celana training panjang warna putih

Sudah cukup menghangatkanku di perpustakaan dingin ini

.

Kembali kucari buku tentang serangga

Seingatku waliku suka menyimpannya di rak bagian barat

Rak nomor 3 dari sofa-sofa panjang warna salem

Rak kayu dengan pigura-pigura foto di kanan dan kirinya

Tepat pada tingkat kedua dan ketiga dari atas

Buku-buku ensklopedia serangga itu ada disana

.

Hal yang paling kusukai adalah serangga

Eksistensi mereka kadang sulit ditemukan

Dengan ukuran mereka yang beragam

Seringkali menipu mata orang

Para peniliti jenius pun kadang salah mengenai mereka

Riset dan fakta yang ditulis pun terkadang salah

Memang tak ada manusia yang sempurna

Setidaknya ensklopedia dan buku-buku serangga ini cukup lengkap

Karya ilmiah seranggaku bisa selesai karena buku ini

Buku tentang serangga memang hal terbaik di dunia

.

Perpustakaan kami memang jarang dikunjungi

Pengunjung tetap mungkin hanyalah aku

Jangan terlalu berharap aku membawa teman

Mereka tipe orang yang berbeda denganku

Bahkan aku tak yakin mereka bisa kuanggap teman

Teman terbaikku mungkin hanyalah serangga

Juga buku-buku 'penyelamatku' disini

Tanpa mereka mungkin aku tak bisa bertahan

.

Bisa ingatkan kembali aku tanggal berapa ini?

Oh, ya tentu saja 23 April

Hei, kalian tahu hari apa ini, kan?

Hari Buku Sedunia, menyenangkan sekali

Tepat sekali keputusanku untuk menghabiskan waktu disini

Di perpustakaan ditemani teh _earl gre_y hangat

.

Sekali lagi kutengok jendela disebelahku

Ah, langit yang sangat indah sore ini

Rintik-rintik hujan terus turun, hanya gerimis

Siapa yang tahu akan terjadi badai atau bukan?

Aku tak peduli tentu saja

Buku-buku disini jauh lebih penting daripada urusan cuaca

.

Aku Fuu, lebih suka duduk tenang disini

Kebosanan melandaku saat memakai topeng itu diluar sana

Selalu tenggelam dalam kepalsuan dunia fana

Dan disinilah aku menenangkan diri

Dengan buku-buku dan teh yang disediakan

Tak perlu repot memasang topeng penuh kepalsuan

Tak usah jadi pemberat orang lain dengan sifat periang

Semua kepalsuaan kulepas disini

Tak ada, kan, yang mengawasi?

Tenang, topeng itu sudah kulepas

Buku-buku ini yang membantu melepasnya

Semua kisah yang tertuang dalam lembaran kertas itu

Bisa mengembalikan senyuman seorang anak kurang kasih sayang

Mengembalikan kebahagiaan yang hanya sebentar namun berarti

.

Bagiku tak perlu sesuatu yang mewah untuk menikmati hari

Di perpustakaan dengan secangkir teh

Tak perlu nyalakan perapian sederhana itu

Sudah cukup hangat dengan mantel dan _sweater_ ini

Sederhana saja, tak ada yang mewah

Tak ada kebohongan fana yang tak berguna

Menikmati sisa hari yang ada

.

.

.

Owari

* * *

Happy World's Book Day!~ Yey! /telat/ . Oh, ya mau kasih tahu, kalau ane ganti penname jadi GrayHime13 , semoga bisa diingat nee? Maafkan sifat bejat ane yang ga publish fic ya? Hontou ni gomenasai! m(_ _)m /plak/

Etto, di atas saya udah bilang kan, ini fictogemino yang artinya bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya. Terima kasih buat yang mau repot-repot mampir ke sini, saya terharu *lebay*/plak/.

Sekian dari ane, terima kasih untuk para reader dan reviewer. Sankyuu -

.

.

.

GrayHime13-


End file.
